My Mutant Dreamin
by GinaLeBeau
Summary: An outsider named Abby wanted to be a mutant ever sense she heard about them. If you want to know more than READ THE STORY! I do not own the X-men or Marvel, all characters affiliated with Marvel are there's, but i did modify some... It is rated T because i do not know how this book will progress...
1. Prologue

Prolauge:

For several years ever since i first heard and seen people called X-men, I have dreamed of being a mutant and having special powers. Although,most of the people at Bayville High are mean to the mutants, i'm not. I never insult them or even talk to them because i don't know how to react to how i look. Everyday I go into school with Black jeans, Knee-High boots with dark purple and blue chains attached to them, one of my official Death Leopard shirts(From the actual concerts), Clip in hair (White, Dark Purple, and Red) arranged randomly, Red contacts (Non-Prescription), and a thick layer of eyeliner around the eyes (Black of coarse). People don't pay attention to me except if they want to taunt or tease me. After 3 years of torture in middle school because i looked different, i was used to it, it was like normal for me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Back to School after a long summer of doing nothing and watching the news for any mention of Mutants or the X-Men. (Which there wasn't) Well, it was another day of walking through the halls while people called me a freak; When i bumped into someone. I fell and all my papers and books dropped to the floor i looked up mouth poised to say my words about what i felt on the situation when, i recognized him, from somewhere.

He said "Sorry, I didn't see you there!"

I said "It's okay, no one does unless they want to call me a freak."

He said "You should hang out with us sometime. What's you name?"

I said "My name is Abby, and your is..."

He said "My name is Scott, but my friends call me Cyclops."

I said "Cool, see you later Cyclops."

I picked up my books and papers and ran to class because the tardy bell had already rang. Once i got into my class i saw Cyclops again, i waved to him, and he waved back. So, i walked over and sat next to him, and close to a few students, who in my world seemed a whole lot more normal than me. They all waved at me, except one who just rolled her eyes.

Then a girl, who looked too pink and girly spoke "So, who are you?" She turned to Scott and said "Scott, is she different?"

The word different made my skin tingle and i rolled my eyes. I guess she noticed that because she started looking at me suspiciously Cyclops then said " Her name is Abby, and she seems to be different."

I shifted uncomfortably at the word different.

For some reason that word never sat well with me throughout my entire she said "Well then, my name is Kitty Pryde, nice to meet you Abby!"

I said "Tha.."

And she cut me off and said "This is," She pointed to a girl with red hair "Jean Gray. This," she pointed to a boy with a watch with an X on it.

We heard our teacher cough and say "Are you finished yet?! Or will i have to send all of you to the principle's office?!" She took one look at us and seemed to have made the decision herself, she then spoke "ALL of you MUTANTS go to the Principles office NOW!"

So there we sat thinking about our two options, stay and be in real trouble or go and be stereotyped Cyclops and his friends stood up, and i quickly joined them, then we walked out of the classroom to the principles office. There we stood, 2 girls dressed in black, one in pink, one girl who looked like she should be in the popular crowd, one boy dressed like a skater boy, one boy dressed like a normal boy, and one boy that looked like he was from a popular crowd including the sunglasses. Standing in front of the Principles office wondering what we did wrong, or at least i was.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU MUTANTS DOING THAT MADE YOUR TEACHER SEND YOU HERE?!" That was the first of the yelling, which was because the secretary was frustrated at us.

Then the phone rang and she picked it up a few seconds later she said "Go on in you mutants, Principle Kelly wants to see you now." as she hung up the phone, although you could hear her frustration in her voice as she said it.

We stepped into the office together and stood awaiting punishment What i didn't expect though, was an old man in a wheelchair talking to our Principle, i didn't know the man so i just backed up a little towards the wall thinking they were old friends.

But then the man in the wheelchair said "Please, my students did nothing wrong, they were just talking to a new student."

Principle Kelly said "Fine"

Without ever taking his eyes off the man.

He then shook his head and said "Students, you are dismissed."

I was surprised at this revelation but when the man in the wheelchair turned around, he stared at me for a long time (Probably because of my attire)

He pointed at me and said "Follow me Abigail."

I was perplexed, no one has ever called my Abigail except my mother, who died three years ago right before 6th grade from a riot that broke out about mutants, around ten people died from that incident. The first full week after that happened i was just a shell of my former self, and then dad decided to move, and once we left, i changed my entire style, and dressed more like a mutant to show just how wrong they were about mutants. Dad didn't care what i looked like, he just cared that i was still alive. I snapped out of my flashback and followed the man in the wheelchair right outside.

He stopped at a van, it was black but that didn't bother me, until a rather large built man came over to him and said "Professor, Who's the kid?"

He said "Wolverine, meet Abigail."

He pointed over to me and i quickly looked down at the ground, letting my hair cover my face.

The man in the Wheelchair said "It's okay Abigail, he's just like you, and so am i."

I was so confused at that moment, what did he mean by just like me? I didn't know what he meant, but i knew it was supposed to comfort me, so i looked up.

As soon as i looked up, the larger built man jumped back and said "Wow, creepy eyes there kid."

I could sense he was uncomfortable with them by how fast he jumped back. I was surprised he hadn't raised a brow at my multi-colored clip-in-hair.

Then the man in the wheelchair spoke again "Hello, my name is Professor Xavier, and i would like to show you our school for mutants, i mean people like you."

Then it all clicked, he thought i was a mutant because of my contacts, although it was pretty easy for people not to know that they were contacts because i had a smaller amount of color on my eyes, which made it more difficult to spot a difference.

I was about to speak when Xavier said "Oh, and this is Wolverine, one of the teachers at the institute."

I shuttered at the thought of the larger built man being a teacher because of how he took everything, especially the hint of an anger problem vibe that i got from him.

He grumbled something to himself and said "So, are we taking the newb to the institute or not?"

Xavier said "Well, do you want to go see the institute and decide for yourself?"

Then and there i realized that he was giving me a choice, and that they both were waiting on me, so out of curiosity i said "Sure.." So, i hopped into the van, as Wolverine helped Xavier in, and in no time, we were on our way to the Institute.


End file.
